Gaseous stripping of volatile components from a solution using gases has been a common procedure, particularly when the volatile component or the solution to be stripped is sensitive to temperature distillation processes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,275 discloses a degasifying apparatus where a gas such as air is forced through the solution to remove gases contained in the solution, such as carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide and other gases. Diffuser tubes are used to direct the air upwardly of a chamber defined by baffles. Recirculation is accomplished by the baffle arrangement providing an overflow below the liquid level which returns to the bottom of the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,850 discloses apparatus for the removal of relatively non-volatile contaminants from a thermally unstable organic chemical liquid. Stripping steam is introduced into the apparatus to remove the sulfolane as vaporized in a heat exchanger. The liquid portion of the mixture overflows the baffle and cascades downwardly in the space defined between the baffle and apparatus exterior walls to the liquid level below the baffle upper edge.